


spaghetti is good for your skin

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Is Frisk, Self-Harm, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hurt Sans' feelings and cut yourself out of guilt. Papyrus stops you. No romance included.</p><p>You live with Sans and Papyrus in this story. Reader is intended to be Frisk and is written to be gender-neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spaghetti is good for your skin

It felt good to see the blood. It always did.

It wasn't that you enjoyed scarring yourself. No. Cutting was a punishment. A sacrifice to appease your own guilt. It was satisfying to watch the blood roll down your arm. It felt right somehow.

You shifted your bare legs to the side, flinching at the sensation of cold water on your feet and ankles. Slowly, you dipped your arm in the tub, hissing with pain. The bath water turned a light pink as the blood washed off your arm.

You began another line of cuts on the opposite arm. It hurt.

Why had you done this again? Why had you screwed up again? You were so useless with social skills. Of course you shouldn't have made a quip about Sans' room being dusty. Monsters turned into dust when they freaking _died_.

You had watched the lights go out of his eyes.

He had tried to laugh it off. Said it was okay. But his tone spoke of a profound sadness. It made you wonder how many deaths he'd seen.

Then he had left the house.

Nobody else could do something so dumb as to make him leave.

A cry of frustration escaped you as you forced the blade down harder against your skin. You were such a, a freaking idiot, so stupid--

You collapsed forward on your knees in the tub, sobbing.

An earsplitting voice screaming your name made you startle, dropping the blade into the water. You hadn't even heard the door open, you'd thought he was still out patrolling, but no, no, Papyrus was there, his jaw gaping as he stared at your bleeding arms.

"HUMAN?!?! WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED??" And before you knew it Papyrus had scooped you up out of the tub and was carrying you out of the bathroom, out into the hall and down to the worn couch by the TV, where he set you down none too gently and ran off to the kitchen. He returned with some of his inedible spaghetti and practically force-fed you a bite, causing you to cough a bit before swallowing it.

The cuts on your arms scabbed over. Rasping, you whispered out, "Thanks, Papyrus." But inside you were panicking. How were you going to explain this to him of all people? You felt like Alphys might have understood. But not Papyrus.

His eyes were sad and confused as he fed you another bite of spaghetti. "HUMAN," he began in his incredibly loud voice. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SO INJURED INSIDE THE BATH TUB. WHO WAS IT THAT INJURED YOU??"

You rolled over to face away from him. "Nobody did... You wouldn't understand, Papyrus."

Papyrus reached out as if to turn your head back towards him, but he stopped and pulled back. "HUMAN... I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD INJURE YOURSELF IN THIS WAY... BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO HELP YOU, AND SO WILL SANS. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HIDE YOUR SADNESS FROM US. WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS."

Feeling miserable at the mention of Sans, you covered your face with your hands. "I'm s-sorry... Papyrus..." Tears inexplicably filled your eyes and you started to cry.

Papyrus seemed flustered. He awkwardly wrapped his bony arms around you and pulled you against his armor. Carefully he undid his scarf and wrapped your injured arms in it. "THERE, THERE, HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU."

You stared down at Papyrus's favorite scarf, wrapping your bloody arms, and you were suddenly very grateful you had fallen down.

Very, very grateful.


End file.
